Sparks Fly
by weaselette01
Summary: Songfic.Taylor Swift's Sparks Fly.Ginny tells Harry how she feels.One-shot


SPARKS FLY

Ginny was on her bed when the curtains were thrown open. She tried to cover up her notebook,but Hermione was to fast for her.

"What are you working on?"

"Nothing. Give that back!"

"Oh, yeeaaahh. And this nothing happens to be labeled Sparks fly?"Hermione giggled.

"Stop it!Give me it back right now!"She was close to tears when Hermione flipped her the notebook.

"Well that was dramatic. Why do you care so much?"

Ginny's face is almost as red as her hair."It's personal."

Hermione raises her eyebrows.

"It is!I don't want anyone to see it!"

"I won't tell anyone. Just show me."

"Err...O.k."

Hermione took the paper. After a minute of reading, she gave it back and said, pointing at the notebook,"A group of other 6th years and I are going to a karaoke bar tonight. You need to tag along and sing that."

Ginny looked shifty for a moment,so Hermione added,"Harry will be there."

That pushed Ginny over the edge."Alright I'll do it. Let's pick out what I'll wear."

Ginny was sitting at the edge of the stage as she waited for the man in front of her to finish his song. She knew that she was next and started to get butterflies. Before she could run and hide though, her name was called.

Ginny stepped out on stage and potted Hermione in the crowd. She mouthed good luck and Ginny's stomach feels a little less queasy. she clears her throat.

"Alright, I'm Ginny and I will be singing my own song, Sparks Fly." She nodded to the track player and the music started.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_Your the kind of reckless that should send me running_

_But I kind of know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me _

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking o_f

_Drop everything now _

_meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes baby _

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that will haunt me_

_When you're not around_

_Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and _

_it's really something_

_You find I'm even better _

_Than you imagined I would be_

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you, I know it's no good_

_I could wait patiently,but_

_I really wish you would_

_Drop everything now _

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see sparks fly _

_Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that will haunt me _

_When you're not around_

_Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair_

_And watch the lights go wild_

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_

_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

_And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper, soft and slow _

_I'm captivated by you baby _

_Like a fireworks show_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain _

_Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that will haunt me_

_When you're not around_

_Cause I see sparks fly_

_whenever you smile_

_Sparks fly_

_Oh_

_Baby smile_

_And the sparks fly_

As everyone started to realize that the song was over,a clap started in the middle of the crowd that seems to ripple outward. Ginny hurried off the stage,blushing profusely. She soon found Hermione, who wasted no time telling her that she was amazing. Then she felt a tug on her shoulder.

"Can I speak to you alone for a moment?"Harry asked.

Ginny gave Hermione a half apologetic, half excited look and followd Harry outside. Just as she was about to ask him what he wanted, he spun around and kissed her.

When they finally broke apart,Ginny,panting slightly,asked, "How did you guess?"

Harry held back a laugh."The kind of reckless that should send me running. Get me with those green eyes baby. Who else do you know like that?"

She giggled and he pulled in for another kiss,but not before he whispered her now favorite words.

_I'm captivated by you baby like a fireworks show_.


End file.
